Sex & Candy
by Katie Holla Queen
Summary: Bella waits for Edward and the boys to come home after a hunt, she gets hungry, and a lemon. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did take down my first story. I couldn't stand and as I only got one review, I didn't think anyone else did either.**

**This is a lemon. Of course. Hope someone likes it. I will post chapter two the actual lemon if someone does. P**

**Oh and I don't own Edward or any of the twilight series. Sad but true.**

* * *

I was sitting on the Cullen's beautiful porch looking at all the trees. I was going to be married right in front of this house in just a few short days. I still couldn't believe I was getting married. Me. The girl who said I would be 40 before I would even consider settling down just a few years ago, is getting married.

But if you saw Edward you wouldn't blame me. He was like a god. He treated me like a princess. A porcelain princess but still a princess. I did have an unbelievable way of finding trouble. I mean come on, my best friend is a werewolf and my fiance is a vampire. Fiance. I don't know how to get use to that word.

Bella Swan is getting married in a week.

I walked in the house and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a dream. I could not believe how beautiful it was considering no one but me ever ate in the house. I opened up the cabinet to find a bag of candy just for me. It was an assortment of all the good candy. I grabbed a Snickers and threw away the wrapper. Vampires don't really crave candy. This was my stash of heaven at my heaven's house.

Vampires do however crave sex. Rosalie radiated sex wherever she went and Emmett was never far behind. Edward had been patient with me the last couple of days. He finally caved but now I was refusing him. I wanted to wait until it or at least try and wait. Needed it to wait. No matter when it happened until I was a vampire, Edward would be to careful and never able to put his all in it as long as I was human.

I hated being the only human in a house full of vampires. I had been staying here since Edward and I told Charlie about the proposal. He hated the idea of it not being to Jacob Black and Edward hated Charlie's thoughts for thinking like that.

I was still hungry even after my wonderful Snickers and opened the freezer. Success. I had been wanting popsicles for the longest time. Being a product of the south somewhat, I loved popsicles during the day. They were always just what I needed to cool me down. My vampire popsicle was out for a hunt. I had to insist about 6327492 times that I would be fine alone and that he needed food. The only family needed to prepare for the wedding.

The front door opened and in walked my family. Emmett was laughing as he walked in the kitchen discussing how his bear was the biggest animal anyone had caught today. I still couldn't imagine bear tasting good but it was his favorite so I just smiled. The first image of a bear that popped in my head was Winnie the Pooh and I just couldn't see Winnie tasting delectable.

Emmett looked at me as I plopped myself on the counter right in front of the freezer. I just smiled at him and continued eating my popsicle. My toungue slid up and down the popsicle and then I sucked on the top of it again. He glanced over at Edward and I couldn't help but smile. I knew they were discussing something but I had no idea what.

_Edward, look at her. You know she wants to do you right here and now right. I mean look at her you know she wants to...  
_

Edward pushed his brother and I giggled glancing down at Edward's pants. I knew what they were discussing now. Me. I didn't try and turn Edward on but according to him it was impossible for me not to. Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you my Bella." I blushed and Emmett looked at me. "Hey lil sis. Miss me?" I nodded and he tackled me to the counter in the biggest bear hug not letting go. Edward pulled him off and I couldn't stop laughing. _Enough. She's mine. _Edward looked so angry and I couldn't understand why. Emmett winked at me and walked out to the living room probably to wrestle with Jasper or someone.

Edward looked at me and asked if I was still hungry. My stomach answered for me as it grumbled to life. I hadn't really had anything real yet today. Before I knew it Edward had fixed me a chicken breast and swiss sandwich. He sat down on the counter and watched me eat. For some reason he loved watching me consume food. After I swallowed my last bite he leaned over and kissed my neck. Oh how great his cold lips felt against my skin. He countined to kiss my neck and his hand found my boobs squezing one and then another. "Oh Bella." He broke the kiss for a moment to speak. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

I blushed and pulled him off my neck without much of a fight. 'Edward you were gone for only a couple of hours. You couldn't have missed me that much."

He frowned. 'Oh silly Bella. Emmett made me come home when we did because I was apparently to unbearable to deal with. And Jasper kept telling me to stop thinking about you because he was missing Alice too much."

I shifted my weight off the counter and went to get another popsicle. _You think you missed me Edward Cullen? Just wait._

I unwrapped the popsicle, sat back on the counter next to the fiancee and put the popsicle in my mouth. If felt fantastic against my lips and I rolled my tongue around it. Edward could not take his eyes off me as I licked the popsicle. I moved my tongue around it swirling my tongue at the base and let my tongue fall along the top. At the top all I did was let my tongue swirl making sure he didn't keep his eyes off of me.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Bella if you don't finish that popsicle soon I might do something we will regret. You do still care about our virtues don't you?"

I giggled and finished the popsicle catching the drops that melted on my fingers and then licking them too. As I threw the stick into the garbage can I smiled. "I am done and your virtue is still intact, are you happy?"

He stole me into his arms and the next thing I knew we were in his room. He laid me gently on the bed and went to lock the door. I still laughed whenever he did that. In my mind I don't really see a locked door deterring any of his siblings if they really wanted in.

He looked at me and smiled. "Do you want your virtue intact for much longer or do I need to solve this problem on my own Bella?"

I winked and what I said even surprised me. "If you think you can handle me Cullen, bring it on."

* * *

**X End part one of two X**

**Read and Review if you want lemon goodness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I think people liked this story since I hit 20 author alerts thanks by the way but I only managed one review. But hey I am nice and still going to post this. If anyone ever wants me to write again, please review. Seriously. P  
**

**This is the lemon I promised. It is rated M for a reason so not little kids allowed. Enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't own Edward or any of the characters. Sad but true.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my own tone when I said those words to Edward. I could tell he couldn't believe them either as he just sat on the bed with his mouth wide opened. I blushed and walked over to the bed sitting next to my love. My heaven. My vampire.

He looked over at me with amazing topaz eyes and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like any kiss I had ever experienced. It was pure passion. It was lust. It was every emotion imaginable. It wasn't gentle like they normally were. This was Edward the man. The man inside the vampire. The man with urges and fantasies and desires.

I licked his lips with my tongue and his lips soon left mine trailing up and down my neck, never leaving my body. Once he hit the top of my shirt his lips ascended by body again resting on my ears. His tongue flicked around my ear and I let a small moan escape my lips. He pulled away at this sound.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want. Now. I thought you wanted to-"

I stopped his speaking with my lips attacking his again. I wanted this. I needed this. I knew he needed this to. I hadn't had a PG rated dream for a couple of weeks and I can only imagine what I was saying in these dreams. Every time I woke up Edward had a lustful look in his eye.

I pulled at the hem of his shirt and before I realized what I had done my eyes were staring at his chest. His body was perfection in every aspect of the word. Oh how I loved looking at him. His eyes dazzled me once I looked up into them. "I do want this. You know that and I don't think any of can wait another minute."

He had my shirt off in less time it took for me to say these words. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I was less than comfortable showing my body to him even though he had seen me with less on before. His perfection was amazing and then there was me, not so perfect.

"Bella, when are you going to realize you are perfection. Seriously."

I wanted to distract his sight from my chest so I started licking his chest. Up and down tracing every muscle with my tongue. I knew he didn't need to breathe but watching his chest rise and fall with pleasure made me the happiest girl alive. After a few minutes of my tongue teaing he turned me over so my back was on the bed. I sighed a happy sigh. He was mine. For forever.

He started to unbutton the top button on my jeans and I insisted on helping him. My pants were soon off and I was working on his. I laid in the bed with just my angel and my underwear on. He smiled and kissed me again.

Soon after all our clothes were off he looked back into my eyes. "I love you Isabella Swan."

I reached for his hand and placed one of his cold marble like inside of me. Breathing very heavy I moaned. "I love Edward Cullen."

He sped up inserting a second and then a third finger. My body moved and I couldn't help myself. I moaned his name and he just looked at me lovingly. My hands somehow found his manhood and it was hard as granite. I let my hand move up and down the shaft and he began moaning. I caught his glance and I screamed.

"Edward?"

"Yes my angel?"

"Make love to me."

And so he removed his fingers from me and pulled me on top of him, one of my legs dangling off the bed and the other resting at his side. He placed his manhood at the entrance and in one sweet motion pushed in. I yelped out of pain and pleasure. He looked at me startled. "Love are you okay?"

I tried to lie and say I was perfectly fine but he knew I wasn't. My insides were on fire. "Edward don't move until I say so. Please." He grimaced wishing he could break into my mind like everyone else's.

He nodded and waited for me. After a few minutes I looked at him and honestly said, "Edward love, I am fine. I promise."

He gave me that wicked smiled and moved in and out of me and I followed his lead. In and out. It felt like heaven now. The pain was gone and I loved him. I moaned and he moaned. His hands never left my waist. We moaned everything from oh God to each others names. The moments that passed by were perfect and his eyes never left mine.

We came just a few seconds apart with me in the lead. My essence and his intermingling but neither of us were worried. For a moment were the same and I would treasure these blissful moments for as long as I could.

I collasped on his chest. We just laid there for a few blissful moemnts in silence until I heard a voice downstairs.

Emmett's voice yelled up to us, "It's about damn time you two."

I blushed but refused to move. My vampire rolled his eyes and kissed my hair. My vampire and I were going to stay like this as long as possible. It was perfect and the closest to heaven either us had ever been.

* * *

**x End part 2 of 2 x**

**Like it? Hate it?**


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note:  
**

_I am so sorry but I feel the need to plug myself and maybe try and bribe ya'll._

_I am trying to write an actual story (not just a one shot) which is something I swore I'd never do._

_It's an AH story which I will admit I use to hate AH stories but they have grown on me. It's called Mr Bright Eyes and you can see it on my profile.  
_

_If you would check it out and I have enough viewers/reviews to make me happy I will even post the next chapter I have written to go along with this story. I've been debating on posting it for a while now._

**_Kat_**


End file.
